BBINC RPG
by Tala and Kai Lover
Summary: Well this RPG is going on with fellow members of FanFiction.net, and also the club BBINC (created by Kick-flare) if you would like you can join in with us, all you have to do is join our yahoo group, i'm one of the moderaters and so is SCS. Talk to the th
1. 1 through 10

**Well I a few others are part of a group called BBINC, We are continuing an RPG and as a group have decided to let you all read, and become part of the group. The characters mentioned are taken already, but there's A LOT more available. You can review if you want, but for now I will be posting on my Screen name. Other wise it will be announced. There are almost over 100 RPG posts now, so be ready for some hard core beyblade RPG.**

**Who owns what in the RPG  
Kick-flare: Tala and Harmony  
Nikki (me): Kai and Kita  
Sapphire Dragontamer: Brooklyn and Silver  
Doomflower: Bryan and ****Angela  
Hope you enjoy this **

**RPG Start (Sapphire Dragontamer)**

Shadows shifted as people walked down the street at night. However each and every one of them failed to see the glowing light that shined in an alley way. A pair of drunken man stumbled into the alley and threw up. " 'ey, man...da, ya s-see ta?" They waved on their feet and stared at the bright light. "ta aliens 're here." Suddenly the light exploded, sending streaks in all directions. The two  
stumbled back. "Did we do something'?"

All over the world, children looked up. "What in the world." A man stood by the window watching as the streaks touchdown on the lawn next to his son. " KAI GET IN HERE!"

" NO NO NO!" Shrieked a younger girl of 5. " I WILL NOT!" The man that stood behind her hit her hard over the head, knocking her unconscious. "Tie her up." he tossed over this shoulder as she  
walked down a dark hall to the other students of the school.

"It has started."

**RPG Reply 1 (nikki)**

Kai looked up as the streaks fly across the sky, some landing close to him. He thought to himself 'what in the world?' All of a sudden he heard his father yelling for him to go inside. "COMING!" Kai yelled,  
running towards the house, while looking up at the sky.

A girl ran down the dark hall of a large building in Russia.

"GET HER" yelled one of the knuckle head guards.

She ran to her hearts content, knowing if she got caught her life would not be spared. The 2 giant double doors to the building were thrown open by this girl as she ran as fast as she could through the training yard. She thought to herself 'almost there!

A bright light flashed in-front of the girl as she stopped completely in a stride. She looked up as streaks flew across the sky like shooting stars. All of a sudden she felt herself on the ground, her hands being cuffed behind her back.

"LET ME GO!" the girl yelled as she struggled to get away from the hands. She pulled and pulled and finally got away. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. 'HA biovolt can't get me now since I'm off their property!' the girl thought as she ran through the streets...

**RPG Reply 2 (Kick-Flare)**

Tala was settled against the wall, his eyes semi-closed, as he vainly tried to keep some heat, then a bright light flashed in the window just above him. Opening his eyes, he swung himself easily onto the window ledge; his eyes studied them as they streaked across the sky.

'Holy crap...' were his only thoughts. His sharp hearing heard someone yell 'Get her', he gave a weary sigh, as he continued to watch the light.

A girl paused on the summit of a mountain in Wales, as the light streaked across the sky, her dark ivy green eyes watched with awe.

"What is that?" She asked herself, as she began to make her way off the mountain her gaze remained locked onto the light. She broke into a sprint as the lights became brighter.

**RPG Reply 3 (Sapphire Dragontamer)**

Silver closed her eyes in the dark dungeon pf Biovolt. A single tear escaped her closed eyes. "_Silver, don't loose hope"_ She opened her eyes to look at Alexiel and nodded. She slowly stood up on her still weak legs and walked over to the window. She swung up on her arms and shoved against the Iron bars. "I'm leaving." She growled darkly. Being 7 wasn't the best age to jump from a 3 story abbey, but jump she did.

"Wait for me Biovolt, I'll be back and burn this place to the ground.

But that wasn't the way it went, they caught her and she was sent to the torture chambers for the next week. Bitter tears stung at her eyes. "I hate you." She muttered to no one and for no one to hear. "I hate you."

**RPG Reply 4 (Nikki)**

Kai sat inside of a large mansion waiting for his father to come home from a hard night of work. Kai had been sitting there for what seemed hours and hours, but no father yet. "KAI" yelled a voice un-known to  
him. Kai thought and dragged memories through his mind 'who's voice is that?'.

"Come here child" said the voice. Kai thought again, 'that's grandfather!'. Kai got up and ran towards his grandfather hugging his knees. "Where's father?" asked little Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai, but your father has been in an accident, and died," said Volitare. Kai's eyes started to tear as he heard this news. "Kai, you will come with me since you have no one to stay with," said Volitare walking out to the limo. "Yes, Grandfather" said little Kai following his last family's footsteps.  
-------------  
A young girl sank to the floor, breathing hard after running for a few hours. She struggled to get free from the bindings that kept her hands behind her back. 'Why wont these things break already', Thought the girl giving up. She looked up from were she was sitting and saw a police station. She stood up and ran towards the doors, busting through them she yelled for help. She told all about where she was in the Abby, and how they would torture people. But what she regretted the most, is that she had no one, so they put her with a foster family, but what she didn't know, is that the foster family worked with Bio-volt...

**RPG Reply 5 (Kick-flare)**

"NANA!" the green eyed girl squealed running into the small farmhouse.

A tall woman with silver-grey hair and the same startling ivy green eye's, stepped out and picked up the young girl in a soft sweeping movement.

"What is it Harm-Chan?" she said softly, moving the little girl's lilac bangs from her eyes.

"Lots of pretty lights Nana!" The young Harmony replied, tilting her head to left in a child-like manner.

"Okay, dear. Stay inside, until it's over." Her nana put her before heading back into the kitchen to finish the herbal remedy.

Tala let go of the window's bar, the metal was cold and biting his palms, before he headed over to the door and knocking politely on it.

"Can I come out now?" He asked blandly.

"No." The guard growled, rising his hand, making the young Tala ducked back into the dark room.

"Sorry..." He said, sounding really upset. The guard only grunted as he went back to sleep against Tala's cell door.

**RPG Reply 6 (Sapphire Dragontamer)**

Silver scaled the wall and froze when she heard a guard growl. She peeked through an iron barred window and her grey eye's focused on a boy with reddish orange hair. Her eyes narrowed at the guard. 'Stupid Boris.' She thought darkly. All of her thoughts involved his death.

Making sure the guard was asleep, she yanked on the bars. 'Thank God their old.' she thought dryly and climbed into the cell. "Whose there." the boy whispered. Silver walked into the light and tugged on his shirt.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Her eyes earnest, "They're coming to take the lights away from us." The boy frowned at her and followed her up and out the window.

**RPG Reply 7 (Nikki)**

Kai and his grandfather traveled through cold streets of Russia, heading towards the large dark building in Moscow. No one had said a word and let's just say, it should remain that way but it didn't.  
"Kai, do you know what you will do in the Abby?" asked his Grandfather heartlessly.  
"N-n-no sir," Kai stuttered as like he was going to be hit.  
"You will be trained with other members to be an all powerful beyblader; I will explain more when we get there," Said his Grandfather closing his eyes. Kai thought to himself 'I know what's going to happen...'.

"NO I WONT GO BACK!" screamed the girl struggling from a strong grip of her foster dad.  
"YOU WILL AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" screamed the foster mom back. This all happened as they walked towards the large building surrounded by fences. She looked ahead as she saw Boris and Guards waiting for her return. "Thank you," Said Boris grinning evilly, "No problem," said the other man walking away with his wife. "Guards take her to the torture rooms," Said Boris  
walking away. "NOOOOO I WONT GO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" yelled the  
girl kicking a thrashing her arms and legs around...

**RPG Reply 8 (****Sapphire Dragontamer)**

Silver shoved Tala off into the opposite hall as guards walked past where they previously were. She took a deep breath and dove into the dark hallways. _Right, left, left, left, right _Her feet carries her father and father down into the depth of the abbey. She knew that in order to get out...she had to go down. "NOOOOO I WONT GO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Silver froze and peered around the wall and cringed. 'Another one? 'She thought helplessly.  
------------------  
She raced after the girl and the guards, but just as she turned the corner, she crashed into somebody. "Well what to we have here?" dreading who she bumped into she slowly looked up into Voltaire's cold eyes. Behind him stood a boy. " BORIS!" The purple haired man appeared behind Silver and a pair of hands descended onto her shoulder.  
"Time to go princess."

**RPG Reply 9 (Nikki)**

Kai was almost hugging his grandfather's legs, because of the fear he had in himself. '_What's happening?' _Kai thought. '_That girl looks so dirty and beat up...what happened to her?'_ Kai watched as Boris took the girl who ran into his grandfather away.

"Kai, you will be joining a beyblading team, my best at that fact, but this will be in time, you will have to have proper training and if you are out of turn or you loose a beyblade match you will be punished," Volitare explained. "Yes grandfather," said Kai obediently.

"Tala, I know you are over there so come out and see your new team member!" Yelled Volitare...

The young girl struggled and kicked the guards, doing no damage. One of the guards let go and opened up a cell, as the other one threw the girl in. One of them locked it quick and laughed at the girls measly escape attempt. The girl gave up and fell to the floor and hugged her knees close '_I was so close...stupid me went to the police station...' _Thought the girl. Un-wanted tears stung her eyes, not wanting to cry and show weakness. The girls eyes narrowed and she looked up, Boris was standing in-front of her cell with a girl around her age.

"Here, get to know her because she will be a familiar down here, maybe even a team member," Said Boris pushing the girl in and locking the door. The girl didn't make a move, "What's your name?" asked Kita...

**RPG Reply 10 (Kick-flare)**

Harmony sat on the car seat, pretending to read. Ignoring the cars that shot past the window.

"Nana... what do the lights mean?" Harmony asked, before her nana slammed on the breaks.

"AHHH!" Harmony screamed, as her head slammed into the car seat in front of her.

Her nana was killed instantly, and Harmony was dumped in an orphanage.

Tala staggered and made a break for the door, but was caught by the guards and dragged him back into the depths of the abbey.


	2. 11 through 20

**RPG 11 (Sapphire Dragontamer)**  
Silver stared at the girl. No words forming in her mouth. Numbness seeped into her system, shutting it down. What was the girl's name...oh yeah Kita. She was here too...for what Silver couldn't remember. " I...I-'m Silver." She forced out and it hurt her throat. It was dry and she couldn't remember the last time she had drunken or eaten.

They stared at each other for a while and Silver sat down. " How'd you get stuck here? My mother sold me here." Silver offered. Well if they were going to be stuck here together, might as well help each other.

**RPG 12 (Kick-flare)**  
Harmony looked up, the bandages covered her left eye, and letting a low whimper escape her throat she made her to the way to the door. Anything was so blurry...A doctor entered and told her to sit back down, but Harmony refused. After a few hours of rest, a tall woman with ebony black hair entered, her eyes were a steel gray.

"Come little one... we gonna go home." She said taking Harmony's hand and leading her away.

Tala gulped inwardly, but he wanted to become the best... and we would do what was needed. 'I'll get better, I will.' Tala thought as he followed Boris from the room.

**RPG 13 (Nikki)**  
Kita leaned on the wall feeling weak as a door opened showing boys around her age looking at the 2 in the room. One with Bright red hair sticking out in the strangest angles, one with silver hair, another with blond, one with purple hair, and one with 2 shades of blue, well more like slate gray and blue, he had small painted on blue triangles on his face. She gulped not knowing what would happen...

Kai looked at the two girls struggling to what seemed like staying alive.

"Girls, these boys will train you to beyblade like true champions and you will be under their consent, do anything wrong and they can send you here, you will all room together," Boris spoke up. "Boys get your disciples and show them to your rooms, you will have the rest of the day off," said Boris walking off. Kai walked in and over to Kita helping her to her feet "Come on," said Kai showing the girl to her new room...

**RPG 14 (Sapphire Dragontamer)**  
Silver glanced around and glared at Tala. Her normally dull gray eyes flashed silver. " Not likely old man." Boris swung to her and slapped her right across the cheek. Her face snapped to one side and a cold laughter escaped her mouth. Kita was wondering if her new 'friend' at gone insane.

"Restrain yourself form talking Silver," Boris sneered at the young girl, " I don't have time for you." Silver looked up with a wicked smile. "Then you'll be making time for me." The people in the hall stood still and watched. Silver pretty much had just signed her own death warrant.

Boris watched the Silver, his eyes narrowed. A weird aura seemed to surround her. "I'm not sure she like it here Boris." The words hissed out and the aura flared dangerously. "No Silver doesn't like it here at all...in fact she's hoping to escape this hell hole." Since when did she refer to herself in third person?

A guard suddenly appeared behind her and cracked the butt of his gun over her head. "Sir what should we do with her?" Boris turned to look at the boys and the one girl. "You know the routine, throw her into the training room and drain her. She'll learn to obey the orders and not unleash...her...at free will." His tone curled cruelly.

**RPG 15 (Kick-Flare)**  
Tala watched the guard dragged Silver away. 'That...was strange.' Tala thought to himself, but quickly shook his head before disappearing into his room.

"Brilliant, just frigging brilliant." Tala grumbled to himself flopping onto his bed, which was by the window. His gaze wandered around the room for a moment.

The walls were an off-white color, there were no personal items, and anything looked it like it had been sterilized. Tala inwardly winced; the mattress was hard and lumpy. Lacing his fingers together, he rested his chin on them, as a scowl formed onto his expression.

"What next?" He asked aloud, not caring if the others heard him or not.

Harmony watched her new guardian wield a large heavy-looking sword, like it was as light as feather.

"See, now you try." She dropped unceremoniously dropping the sword to the floor with a loud THUD. Harmony blinked, and tried to pick it up.

"It's too heavy, Celina!" She whined, earning an aggravated sigh from her guardian.

"Okay, Harmony looks like we've got a lot of work to get through." Harmony's guardian replied, reappearing with some small weights. Strapping them to Harmony's wrists and ankles, Celina expect Harmony to be able to move, but all that happened was Harmony falling to the floor and being unable to get up again. Pulling out her notepad, Celina began to jot down notes.

"It's is going to take forever." Celina grumbled, relieving Harmony of the weights, as she pulled the young girl back inside.

**RPG 16 (Nikki)**  
Kai walked into their room and brought Kita over to the best bed in there. He set her down letting her get settled for a night of rest. "Tomorrow, I will patch up those cuts and scraps, but for now just try to sleep," said Kai walking to his bed and sitting down. He heard Tala say "what next?" but after everything became silent, except the small noise of light breathing.

Kita slowly fell asleep, not wanting to be awake for anything else 'bad' happened. As soon as her mental lights went out new ones came on, revealing a dream of her horrible past...

**RPG 17 (Sapphire Dragontamer)**  
Colors swirled making her head dizzy. "Arg..." Silver moaned and sat up in a lumpy bed. Cradling her head and wondering why she couldn't remember how she got her and slipped off the bed. "Off" She grumbled as her legs couldn't support her and she collapsed to the ground.

Sitting back on one leg she rubbed the feeling back into the other. The metal door of her room swung open and a guard stood there. "Who are you?" Silver demanded. His outfit was different from the abbey one. He made no reply and just walked over. Catching her arm, he dragged her up and out of the room. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Silver demanded and wrenched at her arm. His hold tightened and he didn't even flatter in his step.

He gave her arm a jerk. "Quiet." Silver fell silent and shielded her eyes from the light as she was dragged outside. "What's going on?" Her short legs struggled to keep up the older man's longer ones. He didn't give a reply and lifted her up into a helicopter. "Take her to the destination...make sure she doesn't come back."

Silver clung to the side with fear in her eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She cried out over the sound of the chopper. He turned and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to whatever she says...she's called Celina." His eyes bore into her gray ones. "Hold onto that light, grow strong and you'll be able to come back." Silver clung to his arms.

"Please!" she sobbed. He gently untangled her grip. "Silver listen to be...grow strong, trust in your bitbeast..." He gently tipped her face up. Silver looked into moss green eyes.

"Ok." She whispered.

**RPG 18 (Nikki)**  
Kai slowly watched Kita thrash on the bed across from him. He got up and walked over lightly sitting on her bed. His hand slowly reached up and moved a little strands of hair from her forehead. He watched, as the girl seemed like she was running in her dream...

_(Dream)_  
Kita ran through the dark halls of the abbey, but watched as guards slowly come up and grab her. She struggled with great force as they dragged her to a room. They threw her down onto a bed and tied her hands and that's when she woke up...  
_(End dream)_  
She shot up and looked to kai and started crying, like she never cried before. She hugged her knees closely and rocked herself.

Kai looked at Kita's helpless form and slowly inched forward light embracing her in a soft hug. He felt her stiffened for a moment, but after she just cried into his chest. He felt so sorry for what ever had happened to her and just let her continue to cry...

**RPG 19 (Kick-Flare)**  
Celina paced up and down the helicopter-landing pad. 'Where is he?' She grumbled a loudly to herself.

"When will they be here!" Harmony yelled as she jogged over.

"Soon" Celina replied, her steel gray eyes remained locked on the sky, before she turned back to Harmony.

"Is the spare room set up?" Celina asked earning a nod from Harmony.

"Go and finish your training Harmony." Celina replied, as Harmony disappeared again.

* * *

Tala slowly drifted into sleep. 

"Stupid Boris" He mumbled as his eyes closed, and he slipped away form reality.

**RPG 20 (Nikki)**  
Kai sat on Kita's bed for what seemed hours, while she cried her eyes out. She finally fell asleep right in Kai's arms and that's where she remained for the rest of the night. Kai lifted her up and walked over to his bed and sat down making himself comfortable and just placed her on his lap, letting her sleep peacefully. Kai really liked this girl, and wanted to be with her every minute.

_(Dream)_  
Kita woke up in a field of red flowers. She saw a little boy around her age of 3 wandering around looking at the birds flying by. He had dark blue and slate gray hair, around her height maybe a little taller. She waved to the boy and he came running over. She could see his mouth moving, but no words, no sound, she knew something bad or good was going to happen. The boy grabbed her hand and showed her to a wide-open field with animals running free.

She saw 2 other people standing there; one a girl the other a boy. The girl had long red hair and looked like Kita, and the other boy who looked like the one next to her. The resemblances was un-canny, they were both looking at her.

That's when a beyblade shot past her head as she fell to the ground and fell asleep...  
_(End-Dream)_

She opened her eyes slowly waking up in a dark room.

She noticed she was on something soft, as she looked up, she saw Kai sleeping peacefully with his head resting on the edge of the bed. She looked over to Tala watching him with extent in his eyes as he watched the moon and the stars twinkle in the dark. She slowly got up making sure not to disturb Kai and went over next to Tala. "Tala, will you and the Demolition boys teach me how to beyblade?" asked Kita as she also looked out the window...

* * *

**How you like so far? thers A LOT more were these come from, review and email Kick-flare, SCS, and/or me if you would like to join BBINC (there are a lot more characters up for taking)**

**from,  
Nikki (me), Kick-flare, SCS, and the rest of the community of BBINC.  
**


End file.
